


Glitching

by NightWriter93



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Badass Jack Spicer, Based loosely on Solo Leveling, More tags to be added, Parings maybe added, Rating May Change, Slightly Over Powered Jack Spicer, more characters to add - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/pseuds/NightWriter93
Summary: Jack had no idea how long he stared at the sky, wishing for them to come back or that Omi somehow convinced his friends to help him. Honestly, Jack should have known this was how he was going to die. Left alone in some strange country, all because he got dragged into this stupid war; Jack took a shaky breath and chocked on his blood, his eyes burned with blood and tears. He didn’t want to die here, with no strength left he closed his eyes only to force them open when a loud ‘ding’ echoed.What good is a floating screen if he dies here alone?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. You read right in the tags. This is based very loosely off of the Korean Web Comic Solo Leveling by Chu-Gong. 
> 
> I'm just using the idea of a 'system'. If I need to label it as a cross over I will, please be kind. Thank you and enjoy.

Jack yawned as he stood at his kitchen table, he rubbed his face and hummed as he waited for his coffee to finish, stealing a glance at the clock read that it was going on 8pm; he already knew he wouldn’t be getting any sleep tonight so a cup of coffee wasn’t going to harm anything. 

He smiled to himself and carefully grabbed his cup with his left hand, so he wouldn’t mess with his right hand, thank god for being ambidextrous. His right hand still sprang from the last Showdown he was in; he turned and headed to his lab as he thought about the war.

In all honestly…he’s kinda lost interest in it. Why would he continue to participate in something where all he got was beat up? If he wanted to do that, he would have stayed in the UK with his parents. Shaking his head he set the cup down after taking a nice long drink from it, he needed to make up his mind if he was going to pull out or not; glancing at the two Wu’s he had in his possession he frowned. 

The monkey staff - his favorite. And the Juju Flu Trap - a useless thing that turned you into a fly. 

He could give them to the monks, he liked the monks-okay he like Omi and Master Fung; the others he didn’t really care for. There was this one time when Jack got really sick he flew to the Monks because he didn’t know what to do and Master Fung helped him; he didn’t leave his side or tell the monks he was there, though Omi found him but didn’t say anything.

Jack smiled at the memory before he jumped when his alarm went off, pulling a scream from his throat, he turned and frowned before he carefully slipped his jacket on and then his jet back. Shifting to make sure the weight was even on his back, he waved for his Jackbots to follow before he headed out. 

After this Showdown, he was pulling out and moving to the Temple to train under Master Fung. 

Landing on the Cost of Alaska he glanced around before he nodded, even for being almost ten at night it was still bright out, very peaceful and would be a nice place to end his adventure……it just wasn’t the way he intended. 

Everything happened way too quickly, even for Jack’s genius brain to keep up with; he barely remembered the Showdown, though he remembered his bots getting destroyed again and something hitting him, then in the Showdown he was slower than normal and his left side stung. He didn’t know when his jet pack was destroyed but now his whole back burned and arched, he smelt like motor oil. It wasn’t until the Showdown was finished that he realized he had metal lodged in his left side, from his destroyed jet pack or a bot, he didn’t know. 

And he was running around which made it worse; stumbling back, he hit a nearby rock and slid down it panting heavily, his whole body burned, he quickly reached out and grabbed the one person he knew would save him. “Omi, take me with you” he mumbled lowly so the others wouldn’t hear “Please, tie me up or something. Just take me with you” 

Omi glanced at his friends who were still celebrating their victory “Don’t worry Jack Spicer.” Jack slightly smiled before it dropped as Omi kept talking “I’ll grab the Golden Tiger Claws and come back for you. My friends won’t let you on Dojo” 

“No, Omi." Jack tightened his hold on the young monk's arm "I need you to take me with you now” he hissed as his hand started to shake “I’m hurt, don’t leave me” his voice whimpered at the last part as he stared in shock as Omi easily removed his hand and stated. 

“I’m sorry but I must. I’ll be back for you, Jack Spicer. I promise” Omi nodded before he turned and ran to his friends, Jack could only watch as his only chance of survival flew away. Chase and Wuya wouldn’t bother saving him and they show this time.

Jack had no idea how long he stared at the sky, wishing for them to come back or that Omi somehow convinced his friends to help him. Honestly, Jack should have known this was how he was going to die. Left alone in some strange country, all because he got dragged into this stupid war; Jack took a shaky breath and chocked on his blood, his eyes burned with blood and tears. He didn’t want to die here, with no strength left he closed his eyes only to force them open when a loud ‘ding’ echoed. 

**!Congratulations!**

**You have gained the approval to G̷̗̋ĺ̷̨̫͔̚ȉ̷̧͓t̶̢͓͊̉͐c̶̱̯̆̽ͅh̶̬̞́͐**

**Do you wish to continue?**

Jack stared at the red screen was floating in front of him “Approval to what?” He mumbled lowly, he was sure his lung was punctured since it hurt to breathe and felt like pressure was building on the left side of his chest. 

**Do you wish to continue?**

**Yes No**

Red eyes slowly blinked as his oxygen-deprived brain took a few to process what it was asking. Seeing as nothing else could go wrong, he licked dry and blood-stained lips before he opened his mouth.  “Yes” 

Jack watched the screen vanished as he let his eyes closed, he relaxed his body and his head dipped forward; making him miss the new screen that popped up. 

**!Welcome Jack Spicer!**

**Returning body to previous status**

**\- running**

**Returning body to previous status**

**\- completed**

**Returning body to last save point**

**\- running**

Jack was passed out unaware of his body healing itself before a red circle surrounded Jack on the ground, he slowly sank into the ground and was gone. The only trace of him was the blood on the rock and his bloody and distorted jet back beside the rock. 

**Returning body to last save point**

**\- completed**

**Healing now in effect...**

**Estimated time - 24hr 30min 59sec**

**House entering lockdown mode.**

**Ȁ̵̠̜͚̩̤͇̞̳̿̉̍̿͆͝͝b̶̀ͅḁ̷̿̋͆͊̂̆͜n̵͙̝̣̅̾́̌͑́̂͘d̸̛͖̮͎͛͐͊o̷̥̳̲̼͊͗̄̌ͅn̴̡̦̲͇̙̟̻̈́̽̏̏̄͊̽͂͘ ̷̜͓̣̺̝͕͑͂̊a̶̦̔͂͆ļ̴̢͉̯̖̭͖̭̊̋͑̊͂̾̃͝l̴̛̤̬̖̈́̏̆̎̈́̇̀͋ͅͅ ̵̞̣̒̂̓̿̅͂̈͝h̸̡̧̞͉͚̲̺́̑͒͑͐̾ô̷͎͕̝̱̙̱̑͗̏͗̀͘͜ͅp̶͍͇͍̘̗̘̘̒͜e̶͚͈̓̽̿̿͜ ̷̛͔͖̹͋̉͆͘y̸̻̪̼͉̐̉͑́̃̊ę̵͎̽̋ ̷̧̭̰̘̘̿͊̔͆́̕w̴̧̛̛͓͚̟̲͎̼̽͋̋̓͝h̴̡̛̖̙̫͒́̐̏o̸͍̜͕̤̣̽͝ ̸̫͚̝̫̠͇̙͖͇̒̆̽e̶͈͕͖̟͗́̅͜n̷͖͇͎͇̼͔̻̺̿̉̉̃̂͑t̶̥͍͕̬̩̥͍̹́̇͌̔͜e̶͖̱̪̮̰̖̤͖̲̓̈́̍́͑̏̀r̴̺̣̫̉̑͂̋̐͂̀̌ ̵̡̛̭͚̣̱̙͛̋͂͑̉͜͜ͅ**

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Estimated time - 2secs**

**Estimated time - 1 sec**

**Reversing lock down mode.**

When Jack woke up, he was confused to say the least, he found himself staring up at what appeared to be his ceiling and laying in a soft bed; quickly sitting up, he jerked his head side to side, checking his surroundings to see that he was indeed in his bedroom. 

With a gasp he pulled his shirt up to see his chest was unharmed “What?” He mumbled “I know I was impaled” he lowered his shirt at the same time a loud ‘ding’ hit his ears, glancing up he jumped back when he saw the same floating screen from last night. 

**(1) Unread message(s)**

Jack just stared at the screen “What did I agree on last night?” He shook his head and stood up “I’ve lost my mind” he mumbled to himself before he looked back at the floating screen, he slowly reach out and blinked in shock as he could actually touch it. 

“Whoa, this is kinda cool” he mumbled before he shifted in his bed and pulled a pillow into his lap while mumbling “A message? How would I access it? Oh!” Jack smacked himself before he stated “ _Open message_ ” only to let out a cry when another screen popped up, he held his chest and wheezed before he sent a glare at the damn thing, taking a breath he steeled himself and turned his attention to the screen. 

“Congratulations on being picked to....what does that say?” He mumbled as he read the screen, he leaned closer “I can’t read that” he frowned before he sat back and shook his head, just his luck. “Only those who have proven themselves worthy of becoming strong may be accepted-” 

Rolling his eyes he continued on “- may the paths fall as you desire” Jack blinked twice, then twice again, and twice once more before he groaned and fell backwards “What a load of shit! I must of died or something” he pulled the pillow over his head and groaned into it before another ‘ding’ sounded. 

Slowly peeking over the pillow he saw yet another floating screen, narrowing red eyes he sat up and faced the screen. 

**¡ Choose a** ~~**path** ~~ **teacher !**

**Daichi - incomplete**

**Aislinn - incomplete**

**Syaoran - incomplete**

**Vai - incomplete**

**K̷̗̮̖̪̟̼̑̍ú̴̬͋̍͌̈̔̿͠ȑ̵̡̫͙̙̬̳̫̼͍̾͋̍̿͝ó̷̧͚͖͜g̵̗̦͑á̷̼͕̮̞͓͓̝̲̈̋̏̕n̵̛̟̳̹̮̪͔̝̉ȅ̴̫̰͗͜ ̶̜͎̥̔̄̀͌͑͘-̶̣̹̜̪̫̜̬̿͊ ̵͖̦̺͖̊͛͝U̴̪͈̝̟͉̜̻̔͐͆̈́͛͝n̷̘̺̘͕̰͐̏́̇͑̅̕a̸̰̹̦̗̖̭͑̿̍̑͑́̚͝v̷̨̮͙̬͍̫̻̏̃͗̓̀͒̉͜ͅȧ̷̡̠̺̖̗͔͌̏i̸̹͇͈̯͙̿l̴̨̢̘͖̩̪͍͋͐̆̍̋̾̄͜͝a̵̝͈̳͕͈͇͔͆͆͂̇͆̿̃͐ͅb̸̢̺̠͉͇̟̯̺́̏̃͝l̴̡̩͎͉̿͗̓̚ę̷̞̻͔̩̥͙̺̌̇̆̑̎̀͜ ̷̢̖̩̺̖̫̤̬̟̂͆̕͠ ̷͎͖̬̫̳̊̍̈́͑́̕͝**

  
  


“Hold on!” Jack’s mouth dropped open before he grabbed the screen and smiled widely “I get a teacher?!” He jumped up and stood in the middle of his bed, the screen coming with him and he started to dance in circles “Finally! Take that Chase!” He laughed loudly before turning his attention to the screen. 

“Wait a minute” he mumbled as he made a quick count “There’s five names here, I think. I can’t read the last one” Jack pulled the screen closer “Okay so apparently I can pick any of the four names I can see.... hmm. I chose _Syaoran_ ” 

Jack frowned when nothing happened before he let out a scream when the screen vanished from his hands and his room started to glow a bright blue; Jack turned to run off his bed but stumbled back as a sudden force of wind whipped around his room, shielding his face Jack glanced down to see a large bright blue circle with strange symbols appear on his bed. Jack felt himself sweat before he let out a scream as he dropped through the circle.   
  


* * *

  
  


**Transporting in effect...**

**Estimated time - 30secs**

  
  


Jack continued screaming, curled up in a ball; he only stopped screaming when the ‘ding’ reached his ears. Jack slowly opened his eyes and lowered his arms before he quickly jumped up when he noticed he was in a cave. “What the shit?! Where am I?!” He yelled before he turned his attention to the screen that seemed to mock him. 

**¡ STATS !**

**Name: Jack Spicer Class: None**

**Lvl: 1**

**HP: 500 MP: 0**

**Fatigue: 0% Strength: 5**

**Attack: 4 Defense: 6**

**Speed: 1 Luck: 0**

**Available Points: 0**

**Intelligence: 200☆**

**Stats that are marked with a ☆ are fixed and will not be able to upgrade.**

  
  


Jack blinked at the screen, this was looking to be like something out of a video game “Am I really that weak?” He whined as he looked over his stats, the luck and speed poking out at him like a sore thumb. His attention was pulled away by another screen popping up. 

**¡ NOTICE !**

**Complete All 100 levels of Windrider’s Cavern**

  
  


“What?! 100 levels?!” He yelled as the screen faded out and a smaller screen appeared to the left of his vision, apparently to be used as an indicator. 

**Level 0/100**

Jack groaned loudly “How am I supposed to get through 100 levels?! I’m alone with no jetpack or Jackbot-WAH AHHHHH!” Jack let out a scream as something crashed behind him, turning around with his arms over his face again; he waited but when he wasn’t hit, he slowly lowered his arms to see a small chest. 

“Oh” he mumbled to himself as he fully lowered his arms and slowly walked up to the chest, reaching out with his left foot he kicked the chest with his boot and let out a shriek when the chest rocked back before returning to its original position. “Don’t trust the chest, Jack” he mumbled to himself again as he slowly got closer and unlatched the chest. 

Jack shrieked again and dived behind a large nearby boulder when the top popped open and flew back, Jack slowly peaked around the rock before swallowing thickly against the terror building in his throat. Staring the chest down from behind the boulder, he waited for it to move, when nothing happened he slowly stepped out and walked the short distance back to the chest and peeked in. 

Inside he saw what looked like a stick, a bow with some kind of wrap on it laying on some arrows, and what looked like some kind of cloth. 

Seeing no danger in the chest he reached in and started to remove the objects, with each pull a new screen would ‘ding’ and gave him an idea of what he grabbed. 

**¡ NOTICE !**

**You have acquired Simple Staff**

**You have acquired Used Bow**

**You have acquired Simple Arrows x10**

**You have acquired Plain Clothing**

  
  


Jack looked down at the items in his arms and hummed “Do i have to carry all of this?” Just as the words were out of his mouth he perked up; hold on, if these screens acted like a game then there had to be…. “ _Inventory_ ” A large grin broke apart Jack’s face when he saw a large screen filled with small boxes appear in his vision. “Hell yeah!” He whooped as he grabbed the quiver of arrows and pressed them against the screen, he jerked when his hand sank in before he yanked it out.   
  


The screen blinked and showed the arrows taking up one stop, with the grin back in place he put the other items away before he stripped out of his tattered shirt and what was remaining of his jacket; Jack quickly slipped on the plain shirt and was surprised at how soft it was. Glancing around he didn’t see anything screen so he assumed it was just a shirt, he turned back to the screen “Well, I don’t know how to use a bow; and the only staff I know how to use was the Monkey Staff” 

Jack mumbled to himself before he reached back in and pulled out the small stick “Is this really a staff though” he grumbled as he turned it around his hands before his thumb ran over some raised lines; arching a red eyebrow he clicked it and let out a scream when it extended. 

Jack bent over and braced himself on his knees “I’m going to get a heart attack” he panted before he looked up at the ‘ding’ 

**[Item: Simple Staff]**

**Type: Staff**

**Attack +3**

“So my attack is at 7 now” Jack mumbled before he looked around again “Guess I should head out” he mumbled and started to head down the only available way, he kept a tight hold on the staff as he walked. 

He felt fear rolling down his back, he was in some weird place with no jetpack or his bots or the monks to save him. Oh god, what if he died here? No one would know…well not like anyone would actually care. Shaking his head and sending red hair flying he squared his shoulders, he got this! He thought as he saw a light ahead, he nodded to himself and continued forward.   
  


**Entering Level 1/100**


	3. Chapter 3

It was quiet at the Xiaolin Temple as the morning sun started to stretch over the Temple, the silence was interrupted as four large marks suddenly appeared from thin air, the marks opened up and Omi stepped out. The Golden Tiger Claws on his hand, with a deep sigh the youngest monk watched the marks vanish. 

“Hey there Omi.” Raymondo’s voice suddenly sounded causing the young monk to jump and spin around only to see his fellow monks and Master Fung standing off to the side, arms crossed. “Where have you been?” 

“Uhhh...I was just...training! Oh yes, training on top of the mountain” Omi stated as he smiled widely and felt sweat starting to drip down his face and neck “It is peaceful to train while the sun rose” 

“Omi, a dragon in training does not lie unless there is a good reason too” Master Fung stated as he stepped up and stared the young monk down, it didn’t take long for Omi to crack under his master's stare. 

“Oh! I can not lie to you Master Fung! I went back to where the showdown was in search of Jack Spicer!” Omi cried out as he wrapped his arms around his master’s legs and hid his face in his pants. Omi’s grip tightened when the others gasped loudly. 

“Jack Spicer! Why would you ever go back to look for that creep?!” Kimiko stated as she shivered “He’s better off stranded” 

“No my friends!” Omi stated as he pulled his head away from Master Fung “Jack Spicer was really hurt! I promised him I would go back and help him, but he was gone” Omi sniffed and turned up to his Master “I tried Master Fung, but I couldn’t find him; there was only blood from where I left him!” 

Master Fung hummed before he placed a calming hand on Omi’s head “It’s alright young dragon. I understand you made a promise but if Jack was hurt as you said; why did you not help him when he asked?” Fung questioned as he turned to the others who all looked away “Would it have harmed you to allow Jack to ride on Dojo to get treatment?” 

“I would have let him on” Dojo added from around Master Fung’s neck, Omi sniffed again as Dojo made his way down to his level “Oh come on now, don’t cry. Let’s head back and see if we can’t find him” 

“What?! Jack Spicer is on the Hylin side!” Raymond snapped as he shook his head “This could just be a trick to get our Wu!” 

“But what if it’s not?” Clay asked with a deep frown “Now I’m sure Spicer is fine. I bet some local found him and is patching him up” Clay added, which had Omi nodding. 

* * *

_*Windriser’s Cavern*_

* * *

  
  


“AAAAHHHHHH!” Jack’s screams echoed through the area as he ran down the passage, a large spider chasing after him “FFFUUCCCKK!!!” Jack cursed as he glanced back and saw the spider getting closer, he felt tears sting his eyes as he let out another cry and dodged to the left; he rolled and slipped between two larger rocks, hiding himself from the spider. 

Jack’s chest heaved as he tried to calm himself down, he pulled up his stats and groaned. 

**¡ STATS !**

**Name: Jack Spicer Class: None**

**Lvl: 1**

**HP: 407/500 MP: 0**

**Fatigue:50% Strength: 5**

**Attack: 4 (+3) Defense: 6**

**Speed: 1 Luck: 0**

**Available Points: 0**

**Intelligence: 200☆**

**Stats that are marked with a ☆ are fixed and will not be able to upgrade.**

His arm stung where the spider had pinned him to the wall, he glanced down at his left arm and noticed there was a cut but it didn’t look too bad. He peaked out and saw the spider looking around from him, above it Jack could see some kind of title or identification. 

**[Blacklegged Spider lvl 6]**

A glance to his left confirmed he was still only on the first level out of 100, so why was something that high here?! It was a good five higher than he was! Jack was trapped here, the best thing he could do is wait until it left. 

“ _Pathetic. What made you think a worm like you could stand as my equal?”_

_“You’re pathetic Jack. You couldn’t even get the simplest Wu from the monks; what makes you think you can take over the world?”_

Jack lowered his head as Chase and Wuya voices echoed in his mind, maybe they were right; maybe he was pathetic. There was no way he could do this, maybe this game-system-whatever it is made a mistake. 

“Am I really worthy?” He mumbled before he rubbed at his eyes when they started to sting again. He was so tired of being a cry baby and being scared of everything, he sniffed and glanced up when a ‘ding’ sounded. 

**Do you wish to quit?**

**Yes No**

Jack blinked at the screen, could he really quit...and go back to normal? He lifted his hand and held it over the yes, as he did he could hear the sounds of everyone he’s ever known started laughing at him. 

“ _Now Jack, you might think you’re smart. But you’re no different from anyone else who walks this planet. Now drop this act, you’re embarrassing your mother”_

_“Honestly Jackie. You think moving to China with that horrible woman will change anything? You’re still a worthless, useless child. I wished you would have been a stillborn”_

Jack clenched his jaw as the voices of his parents echoed around him; it’s been ten years since he last seen or heard from them but the wound still stung like it was yesterday. Just as he made up his mind a new voice met his ears.

_“Oh my sweet Jack. They were mean to you again, weren’t they? Now listen to your Nana Spicer, you are a kind child; but you can’t let people walk over you. Show them your worth and then crush them”_

Jack snapped his head up and pulled his hand away and before he stated “No. No I don’t quit; I refuse to be walked over again” he stated as he squared his shoulders “ _Inventory!_ ” he yelled, once the screen popped up he threw the staff in and pulled out the bow and arrows. 

**[Item: Used Bow]**

**Type : Bow**

**Attack +5**

Grabbing a rock he chucked it at the Spider, it bounced off it’s abdomen making it turn with a loud screech. Jack knocked an arrow back and pulled the string back as far as it would go, he took a deep breath and let the arrow fly on his exhale; he would have celebrated when it struck one of it’s eight-eyes but the fucker rammed itself into the rocks where Jack was hiding. 

Jack let out a cry as he stumbled back, he glared and stood up again before he knocked another arrow and pulled back on the string; he could feel the string cutting into his fingers as he fired another and then another after that one, the second one hitting the spider in the face again but it knocked the third one away as it screeched and flared around. 

Jack panted as he grew more tired; he needed to end this! Glancing around he found a good size chunk of rock that must have broken away when the spider rammed into it. He picked it up and before he could make up his mind he quickly slipped out from between the rocks and ran at the spider. Remembering basically spider anatomy he knew where the heart was, he dropped and slid under the spider before he thrusted the rock up into its underside. 

The spider let out a louder screech and drew back one of its legs before it swatted Jack away, sending Jack sailing back and into the other side of the path. Jack let out a cry of pain as he hit the wall and sat in a small creator “That’s it?” he wheezed as he watched his HP drop out of the corner of his eye “I’ve been hurt worse!” He yelled as he pulled himself out of the hole. 

* * *

*Jack Spicer’s House*

* * *

Dojo landed in the lawn of Jack’s house and waited for the monks to hop down before he shrank down and curled up on Clay’s hat. The four nodded to each other before they walked up to the large mansion-style house and Raymondo took a breath before he reached up and knocked. 

The monks waited maybe five minutes before the door opened to show an average-height older woman; fire red hair pulled back into a bun with deep red eyes behind a pair of glasses “Yes?” She asked in a sweet voice. 

“Uh….hello ma’am, we’re looking for Jack Spicer” Raymondo stated as those red eyes ran over all four before the woman arched an eyebrow. 

“What business do Monks have with my grandson?” She asked as her eyes narrowed. “Are you the lot that’s been attacking my grandson?” 

“Attacking?!” Kimiko snapped as she glared over Raymondo’s shoulder “Look; I don’t know what rock you’ve been under but your grandson is the one who starts everything” she jerked slightly when those red eyes turned to her, they were red like Jack’s, but it was like they were hiding something darker.

“Jack Spicer’s Grandma, please. We must know of Jack is home and if he’s in good health” Omi stated as he came around Raymondo’s legs and held his hands together in pleading “I fear we have done something wrong” 

“Oh you do?” Nana Spicer stated as she placed her hand over her heart “Good” she narrowed her eyes and glared at them “Suffer with your consequences and leave” she stated before closing the door on their faces. 

Nana Spicer looked out the window and watched the monks fly away; a smirk pulling on her lips as the same voice called out “Was someone here?” Nana turned around to see a mirror image of herself coming around the corner with a plate of tea and cups. “As much as I enjoy the flattery; I must ask you, not to use my image” 

The Nana by the window chuckled as their smile widened and their voice dropped to the deep baritone of a man’s voice “Just some bugs” Nana bent forward as shadows ran up her body and she grew taller, in place of Nana stood a tall cloaked man; his face hidden in the depths of the hood “Now then. Tell me more of your grandson” 

* * *

*Windriser’s Cavern*

* * *

Jack panted as he stood over the cooling body of the spider; the broken bow laying at his feet as he braced himself on his knees, he could feel his body starting to shake. 

He did it. 

He killed the spider, he glanced over at the floating screens. 

**¡ NOTICE !**

**You have slain [Blacklegged Spider]**

  
  


**¡NOTICE!**

**Level Up!**

**Level Up!**

**You are now Lvl 3**

**You have gained six points.**

  
  
  


**¡ NOTICE !**

**You have obtained a Loot Box**

**Loot Box was placed in Inventory**


	4. Chapter 4

Jack carefully slid down the spider’s body, man it was like climbing a car...well the spider was as big as a car but whatever. Once Jack’s booted feet touched the ground his knees gave out; he grunted as he fell back against the carcass and let out a loud groan “Oh man, what a work out” Jack ran a hand over his face before he pulled up his stats. 

**¡ STATS !**

**Name: Jack Spicer Class: None**

**Lvl: 3**

**HP: 299/500 MP: 0**

**Fatigue: 70% Strength: 7**

**Attack: 6 Defense: 8**

**Speed: 3 Luck: 0**

**Available Points: 6**

**Intelligence: 200☆**

**Stats that are marked with a ☆ are fixed and will not be able to upgrade.**

  
  


Jack blinked the sweat and possibly blood out of his eyes as he looked over his stats, they changed. Everything went up by 2 points...well minus his luck; he rolled his eyes and let out a shaky laugh, of course it didn’t move. 

“ _Inventory”_ Jack called out and watched the screen appear, he reached forward and pulled out the Loot Box. He was surprised to see it be a small wrapped present; frowning he didn’t really know what he was expecting. Jack let out a low hiss as he shifted so he was sitting up more and placed it on the ground. 

Jack untied it and removed the top before peeking in; he frowned when he saw a handle of some sort sticking out. Arching an eyebrow he grabbed it and pulled it out, it just kept coming but it released with a loud pop; his eyes widened as he took in the sword he was holding. 

**¡ NOTICE !**

**You have acquired Shortsword**

  
  


“Whoa” Jack mumbled as he glanced in the box, he reached in and pulled out three more objects before the box vanished. One was a bottle filled with a pink liquid and the other bottle was filled with a teal liquid; the remaining item was a key. 

**¡ NOTICE !**

**You have acquired Healing Potion**

**You have acquired Magical Potion**

**You have acquired Special Key**

  
  


Jack hummed before he lifted the pink liquid and blinked as another screen popped up; hey, he was getting used to these. 

**[ Item: Healing Potion ]**

**Type: Potion**

**Fully heals HP to max number**

Smirking he lifted the others and in turn read more of what they were.

**[ Item: Magical Potion ]**

**Type: Potion**

**Fully heals MP to max number**

**[ Item: Special Key ]**

**Type: Key**

**Unlocks Special Dungeon. User must be lvl 23 to access.**

“Oh what the shit” Jack groaned as he read about the key; he let his head fall back against the corpse before he let out a long sigh. Shaking his head he put everything away but the pink potion and pulled the cork out; taking a breath he drank the potion before he jumped up and stomped around. 

“Ewwwwww!! Yuck! Blehblehblehbleh” he whined as he continued to stomp around, oh man was that gross! It tasted like bitter cough medicine; Jack shivered before he glanced at his stats that were still up and floating, he watched his health go back up. “Oh hey, I have points” 

Jack shivered again before he hummed to himself, he was still pretty tired but that number was slowly going down. He turned his attention to his other areas, sending three points to Luck he was met with a screen letting him know it wasn’t possible. “How the fuck am I suppose to get lucky then?” He whined before he rubbed at his face. 

He quickly sent the points out as even as he could before he reached out in annoyance and tried swatting the screen away; Jack jumped when the screen shrank. 

**¡ STATS !**

**Name: Jack Spicer Class: None**

**Lvl: 3**

**HP: 500/500 MP: 0**

**Fatigue: 65% Strength: 8**

**Attack: 8 Defense: 8**

**Speed: 6 Luck: 0**

**Available Points: 0**

“Well that’s better” Jack nodded to himself, it was easier to read now that the extra was gone. If his intelligence was unchangeable then he doesn’t need to be reminded every time he pulled his stats up. 

Turning his attention to the spider, then to its fangs before he glanced at the bottle in his hand; arching an eyebrow he climbed back onto the spider and made his way to the fangs. He let out a cry when his foot slipped against the sternum and he fell down the front of the spider and landed against the labium with a loud thump. 

“Ow, seriously? What did I slip on?” He grumbled against the fuzz of the spider “Ohhh thank god it’s dead” he groaned when he pushed himself up and came face to face with the mouth. Shaking his head and got back to his feet and carefully made his way to the large fangs; he paused when he noticed smaller fangs in the mouth, taking note he wrestled with the larger fang and let out a laugh when large drops of an off purple started to fill the bottle. 

“Holy shit that worked!” He smiled widely before he capped it, Jack jumped and almost tossed the bottle when a loud ‘ding’ echoed. Panting heavily he glared at the floating screen. 

**¡ NOTICE !**

**You have acquired Spider Venom**

**[ Item: Blacklegged Spider Venom ]**

**Type: Neurotoxin**

**Highly concentrated venom. Can be added to weapons for additional damage. Will cause paralysis.**

  
  


Jack hummed lowly before he put the bottle away, not surprised by the venoms effects; when he ran into the spider it was feasting on a larger corpse before it started to chase him. Glancing back down at the rows upon rows of teeth in it’s lax jaws, Jack bent down and with a deep breath to steady himself, reached it and pulled out three finger long fangs. 

**¡ NOTICE !**

**You have acquired Spider Fang x3**

Jack shrugged and placed everything into his Inventory, he easily jumped down and turned his attention to the long passage he had run down. “I wish I knew if I was going in the right direction” he grumbled to himself before he headed down the way, his boots echoing against the ground. 

“I wonder if the Monks noticed I’m gone” he wondered out loud before he sighed “Probably not. Bet not even Chase or Wuya has noticed” he rubbed his neck before he shook his head and kept walking.   
  


* * *

**Chase’s Lair**

* * *

  
“What do you mean, he’s gone?!” Wuya screeched as she turned to Katnappé who was leaning up against a pillar. 

“Gone as in not here anymore” the younger Heylin stated as she inspected her nails “Nana said he was gone. Said he left early in the morning and didn’t say when he’ll be back” 

“And you believe this _Nana_?!” She asked loudly before turning to Chase when the dragon sighed. 

“Hey! Don’t disrespect my Nana!” Katnappé hissed as she turned to fully face Wuya. 

“Enough” Chase called out and both of them huffed and turned away from each other “Tell me why you’re causing a fit over a worm‘s disappearance” Chase glanced at the Witch “If you’re that concerned, go back to him; I don’t need you here” 

Wuya paused and frowned before she huffed again, but she didn’t leave; Chase turned his attention to Katnappé who was trying to inch herself closer to his warriors. “You may leave, my warriors will show you out” Chase stood up and vanished. 

When he reappeared he was in his Wu room, walking up to the crystal ball that he used to watch his enemies; he narrowed his eyes before he waved his hand over it and watched it swirl before it died down. Chase growled and basically “You will show me where Jack Spicer is” before he waved his hand over it again only to get the same thing. 

Chase growled again; this was impossible, the only reason why his crystal ball wouldn’t be able to find Spicer was if he wasn’t on the same plain. Sliding golden-eyes over, he confirmed that both of the Ying-Yo-Yo and Yang-Yo-Yo were in his possession; which meant that Spicer couldn’t be there, he also possessed the Sands of Time, therefore Spicer couldn’t be in a different time.

Which left the question: Where was Jack Spicer?

* * *

**Xiaolin Temple**

* * *

Omi frowned as he stood in the training yard of the Temple, he kicked the ground before he grabbed his head and let out a cry “Aruggggh! How could I allow this to happen?!” He yelled as he shook his head and started to sway back and forth “Jack Spicer trusted me to come back for him and yet I left him alone and now he could be in danger!” 

The remaining monks glanced at each other before turning their gaze to their Master who walked up. “Omi, I understand how you feel. But did his grandma say he was in danger? Or did she confront you on what you have done wrong?” He asked as he turned his gaze to the others who looked just as ashamed as Omi, well except Kimiko.

“But Master Fung, we haven’t done anything wrong. We were defending the Wu from Spicer whose on the Heylin side” she countered as Clay rubbed his neck. 

“I don’t know Kimiko; all of us have taken beating Spicer like a dusty rug in March a little too far at times” Clay reminded and noticed everyone staring at him. “What?” 

Raymondo shook his head and waved his hand “Anyways…the point is; maybe we were in the wrong” 

“I’m glad you understand your wrong doing, young monks” Master Fung nodded before adding “But that does not mean you’re free from your punishment, now the temple floor is waiting for you” he pointed the way and nodded when he got four acknowledgements and the Monks headed off. 

“I’m not sure who Spicer’s grandma is-” Dojo stated from his stop around Master Fung’s neck “-But she gave me the heebie jeebies” Dojo lifted himself and shifted so he could look Master Fung in the eye “She felt...almost inhuman” 


End file.
